1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses equipped with organic electroluminescent elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent (EL) element has a laminated structure constituted of a first electrode disposed on a substrate, an organic compound layer including a light-emitting layer, and a second electrode. One problem concerning organic EL elements is that the light emission efficiency is low. In an attempt to enhance light emission efficiency, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-127795, for example, discloses an organic EL element having a resonator structure in which metal is used for both the first electrode and the second electrode.
Generally, the reflectivity of a thin metal film is high at a longer wavelength side of the visual light range. Therefore, if a thin metal film is to be used for the electrode at the light output side of an organic EL element, a resonance effect in an organic EL element that emits red light is greater than in organic EL elements that emit other colors.
This creates a problem in that the characteristics, such as chromaticity and light emission efficiency, of the red-light-emitting organic EL element with the large resonance effect change significantly in response to a change in thickness occurring when forming the organic compound layer or the like. Accordingly, a full-color display apparatus equipped with organic EL elements that emit red, blue, and green light, in which a thin metal film of this type is to be used for the electrode at the light output side, would display more vivid colors in the red side of the visible range than in other colors.